Die Nacht der Abenteuer
Die Nacht der Abenteuer ist die elfte Episode der siebten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Immer noch betroffen von dem, was Bobby passiert ist, wird es für Dean zu einer gefährlichen Besessenheit, einen Weg zu finden, um Dick Roman auszuschalten. Währenddessen beschließt Sam, einem Teenagermädchen bei der Suche nach seinem Vater, einem verschwundenem Jäger, zu helfen. Sam verfolgt seine letzte Spur bis zu einer Fernfahrerkneipe zurück, wo sich die Aushilfe als nicht so freundlich erweist. Handlung Ein Mann ist in einem Restaurant. Die Kellnerin merkt an, dass er schon ein paar Tage hintereinander Gast war. Er ist gar nicht richtig bei der Sache, weil er von seinem Platz aus eine andere Frau beobachtet, die gerade einen Typen abschleppt. Er verlässt kurzer Hand das Restaurant und folgt der Frau. Unterwegs zieht er ein Messer, aber als er um eine Ecke biegt, ist die Frau, der er gefolgt ist, auf einmal verschwunden. Plötzlich taucht die Kellnerin hinter ihm auf. Er beginnt alles verschwommen zu sehen. Sie gibt zu, ihm etwas in den Kaffee getan zu haben. Ihre Augen verändern sich und sie lässt Fangzähne aufblitzen. Sie ist ein Monster und überwältigt den Mann, der ein Jäger ist. Nach Bobbys Tod haben sich die Brüder in Rufus' Hütte zurückgezogen, wo sie auch untergekommen waren, während Dean sein gebrochenes Bein auskuriert hat. Sie verbringen die meiste Zeit schweigend und Alkohol konsumierend, während sie über die Zahlen nachgrübeln, die Bobby ihnen auf seinem Sterbebett überlassen hat. Nach vier Wochen wird Dean langsam unruhig, weil Frank den er um Hilfe bei den Zahlen gebeten hat, sich noch immer nicht gemeldet hat. Während Dean auf Rache aus ist, überlegt Sam laut, ob sie vielleicht nicht alle Kontakte Bobbys über seinen Tod benachrichtigen sollten. Dean sieht keinen Sinn darin und ist der Meinung, sie sollten nach Frank suchen. Bobbys Handy klingelt. Sam nimmt ab. Ein Mädchen ist dran und will mit Bobby sprechen, da nur Sam da ist, legt sie wieder auf. Es kommt zu einer Diskussion, was zu tun ist. Sam will mit Hilfe der Anruferkennung das Mädchen finden und Dean will nach Frank suchen. Schließlich fällt die Entscheidung sich zu trennen, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass Dean sofort zu ihm stößt, falls mit Frank alles in Ordnung sein sollte. Sam macht das Mädchen namens Krissy ausfindig und erfährt von ihr, dass ihr Vater länger als sonst verschwunden ist und er ihr gesagt hat, dass sie in so einem Fall Bobby anrufen sollte. Sam bietet ihr seine Hilfe an und macht sich daran, in dem Zimmer des Vaters Hinweise auf dessen Verbleib zu finden. Er wird schließlich hinter der Kleiderstange im Schrank fündig. Er hinterlässt ihr Deans Nummer, für den Fall, dass er in den nächsten Tagen nicht zurück kehrt, und macht sich dann auf, um ihren Vater zu suchen. Dean hat Frank gefunden. Die Kontaktaufnahme erweist sich jedoch als schwierig, weil Frank überzeugt ist, dass Dean ein Leviathan ist. Erst nachdem beide sich mit einem Messer geritzt haben, um zu beweisen, dass sie menschlich sind, kann Dean sein Anliegen vortragen. Er will wissen, warum Frank sich nach vier Wochen immer noch nicht wegen den Nummern gemeldet hat. Frank meint, dass es doch erst vier Tage her sei. Frank meint, wo schon der Unterschied zwischen Tage und Wochen seien, Dean solle sich nicht so aufregen. Dieser ist aber wütend, da er ihm 15.000 Dollar für die Recherchen bezahlt hat. Frank rückt schließlich damit heraus, was er gefunden hat. Es stellt sich raus, dass Bobby eine Zahl vergessen hat und es sich bei der nun 6-stelligen Zahlenkombination um Koordinaten für ein Feld in Wisconsin handelt, dass seit geraumer Zeit Richard Roman Enterprises gehört. Sie beschließen heraus zu finden, was der Leviathan-Boss dort plant. Sam ist derweil in der Stadt angekommen, in der Krissys Vater tätig war. Er sucht zunächst das Leichenschauhaus auf, um sich eins der Opfer des Monsters anzusehen, hinter dem der andere Jäger her war. Es weist seltsame Bissspuren auf. Danach schließt er sich mit seinem Bruder kurz. Sam ist etwas beunruhigt, dass Dean sich das Feld ohne ihn ansehen will, doch der Ältere kann ihn beruhigen. Dick Roman sei auf einer Konferenz und es bestände keine Gefahr. Sam selbst kann seinem Bruder nur wenige Informationen über seinen Fall geben, da er bis dato nur drei blutleere Leichen recherchieren konnte. Sie vereinbaren in Kontakt zu bleiben. Nach dem Telefonat mit Sam machen sich Dean und Frank als Elektriker getarnt auf den Weg zu dem Feld in Wisconsin. Während Dean so tut, als würde er etwas an der Hochleitung machen, will Frank die Gegend ausspähen. Dabei fällt ihm auf, dass um sie herum jede Menge Kameras installiert sind. Dies erleichtert ihre Arbeit, denn so muss er lediglich diese Kameras anzapfen, um das Geschehen rund um das Feld im Auge behalten zu können. Während er dass menschenleere Feld auf seinem Bildschirm beobachtet, langweilt sich Dean. Frank rät ihm zu schlafen, denn er sehe furchtbar aus. Kaum hat er das gesagt, ist der ältere Winchester auch schon eingenickt. Sam hinterlässt Dean eine Nachricht. Er scheint mittlerweile sicher zu sein, dass er es bei seinem Fall mit einem Vetala zu tun hat. Er hat dazu Aufzeichnungen in Johns Tagebuch gefunden. Diese Monster jagen angeblich allein und lassen ihre Opfer langsam ausbluten und er hofft, dass er Krissys Vater Lee noch am Leben vorfinden kann. Er meint er könnte Deans Hilfe gebrauchen. Nachdem er seinen Bruder informiert hat, geht er in das Restaurant in dem auch Krissys Vater gewesen war. Er befragt die Kellnerin, die ihn an die Frau verweist, der Krissys Dad gefolgt war. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Vetalas zu zweit jagen, denn als Sam die Frau anspricht, wird er von ihr und der Kellnerin überwältigt. Er kommt in dem Verschlag zu sich, an dem die Vetalas ihre Opfer aufbewahren. Krissys Vater findet er in der Tat noch am Leben vor. Dieser informiert ihn über die Vorgehensweise der Vetalas. Sie trinken drei bis vier Mal von ihren Opfern, dann sind sie tot. Nachdem man gebissen wurde, ist man völlig außer Gefecht. Man kommt nicht dazu, sich völlig zu erholen, bevor sie auch schon erneut von einem trinken. Sam erkundigt sich, wie oft sie sich schon an Lee gelabt haben, worauf dieser antwortet, dass es schon drei Mal der Fall gewesen ist. In Franks Trailer kommt Dean wieder zu sich. Der andere teilt ihm mit, dass er angeblich 36 Stunden am Stück geschlafen hat. Er sei aber gerade rechtzeitig wach geworden, denn auf dem Feld findet gerade eine Begehung statt. Frank kann mit seiner Gesichtsidentifikationssoftware eine gewisse Amanda Willer erkennen. Sie arbeitet für Dick Roman und beobachtet die Vermessungen. Der Baubeginn scheint bevorzustehen. Allerdings müssen sie wohl noch eine ganze Weile abwarten, was auf dem Grundstück gebaut wird. Dean kann momentan keine Geduld erübrigen. Daraufhin rät Frank ihm, doch etwas Dampf abzulassen und irgendwas töten zu gehen. Dean erwidert, dass der andere nicht in der Position ist, ihm Ratschläge zu erteilen. Frank meint daraufhin, dass er trotz des Schlafes, er immer noch furchtbar aussehe und auf dem besten Wege sei, in einer Gummizelle zu landen. Dean kontert, dass der Tod eines geliebten Menschen nun mal solche Auswirkungen auf einen hat. Frank sagt, dass wenn Dean das alles so mitnimmt, er das Jagen doch an den Nagel hängen soll. Der Winchester sagt, dass das keine Option für ihn sei. Er würde Sam nicht den Rücken kehren, außerdem wolle er Roman tot sehen. Frank meint, dass, wenn Dean so weiter macht, er wahrscheinlich eher ins Gras beißen würde als die Leviathane. Er gibt Dean einen letzten Rat. Er solle das tun, was er getan hat, nachdem er Frau und Kinder ausgeweidet in seinem Haus vorgefunden hat. Jede Woche aufs Neue beginnen, ein Lächeln aufsetzen und dankbar sein, dass man noch lebt. Dean hört seine Mailbox ab und weiß nun, mit was Sam es zu tun hat. Kurz darauf ruft Krissy bei ihm an. Als er erfährt, dass sich sein Bruder nicht bei ihr gemeldet hat, fährt er zu ihr. Auch er sucht nach Hinweisen auf den Aufenthaltsort von Lee und Sam, aber Krissy hat bereits alles aus dem Schrank entfernt. Ihr Dad hat ihr immer gesagt, sie soll sich wie ein normales Kind verhalten und den Erwachsenen solche Sachen überlassen. Sie hat sich daran gehalten, weil sie Sam für kompetent hielt, doch da auch er verschwunden ist, hat sie sich selbst dran gesetzt. Sie zwingt Dean sie mitzunehmen. Unterwegs nervt die Kleine Dean mit Fragen. Dabei stellt sich raus, dass Dean wusste, dass Vetalas zu zweit jagen, aber nie dazu gekommen ist, Sam darüber zu informieren, weil als Dean es mit zweien zu tun hatte, Sam in Stanford war. Er meint, dass Krissy auch aufs College gehen sollte. Im Verschlag ist mittlerweile eine der Vetalas zu ihrer nächsten Mahlzeit vorbei gekommen. Sam, der weiß, dass wenn Lee noch mal gebissen wird, er sterben könnte, kann die Vetala provozieren, stattdessen ihn zu beißen, indem er ihr erzählt, wie sehr er es genossen hat, ihre Schwestern zu töten. Dean und Krissy haben die Kellnerin aufgetan. Sie ist in einen Truck gestiegen und losgefahren. Dean folgt ihr. Bei dem Verschlag angekommen will Dean, dass Krissy im Auto wartet. Sie aber will mitkommen, da sie alles könne, was Dean auch kann. Durch einen Trick kann er sie jedoch mit Handschellen am Lenkrad des Wagens festmachen und geht dann alleine los, um Sam und Lee zu retten. Er kommt gerade rechtzeitig, bevor eine der Vetalas Lee zum letzten Mal beißen kann, und schlägt sie mit einer Eisenstange nieder. Daraufhin wird er von der anderen Vetala angegriffen. Er kann sie abwehren, doch bevor er sie erstechen kann, kommt Krissy herein und will ihren Dad retten. Sie wird von der anderen Vetala, die sich von Deans Schlag wieder erholt, als Geisel genommen. Er lässt die Kellnerin ziehen und lässt auch das Messer sinken, um Krissy zu schützen. Als die eine Vetala Lee beißt, zückt seine Tochter ein Messer und tötet damit das Monster, dass sie fest gehalten hat. Während sie Sam und ihren Vater befreit, tötet Dean die zweite Vetala. Etwas später sind Sam und Lee im Krankenhaus versorgt worden. Während Krissys Vater noch etwas im Krankenhaus bleiben muss, kann Dean seinen Bruder direkt wieder mitnehmen. Sie verabschieden sich von einander. Dean rät Lee mit dem Jagen zu Gunsten seiner Tochter aufzuhören, doch er meint, er könne das nicht. Krissy jedoch meint scherzhaft, dass sie in Rente geht und vielleicht doch noch mal über ein Studium nachdenken wird. Zusammen mit Sam verlässt Dean das Krankenhaus. Sein Bruder sagt zu ihm, dass es ihm zwar nicht gut geht, es ihm geholfen hat, den beiden zu helfen und einfach nur zu arbeiten. Dean entgegnet, dass er Recht hat, sie sollten einfach weiter arbeiten und versuchen einen Weg zu finden, Dick Roman den Garaus zu machen. Sam dreht sich auf die Seite, um etwas zu schlafen, während Dean sich entscheidet, Franks Rat anzunehmen, und sich an einem Lächeln versucht. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Frank Devereaux *Krissy Chambers *Lee Chambers *Sally *Marlene *Amanda Willer Vorkommende Wesen *Vetala Musik *'Ridin' the Storm Out' von REO Speedwagon *'Dear Mr. Fantasy' von Traffic Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Adventures In Babysitting (Die Nacht der Abenteuer) *'Spanisch:' Aventuras de Niñeras (Die Nacht der Abenteuer) *'Französisch:' Les Vetâlas (Die Vetalas) *'Italienisch:' Tutto Quella Notte (Die Nacht der Abenteuer) *'Portugiesisch:' Bancando a Babá (Spielen des Kindermädchens) *'Ungarisch:' Rejtélyek nyomában (Die Nacht der Abenteuer) *'Finnisch:' Lastenvahtina (Babysitting) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 07